Patterns of Tears
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: Tears.... that mean, usually, something sad.... that's about the best summary I can give you without giving away the super short story...


I went to school today  
I wish I had stayed- at home  
But please don't cry  
I never thought he'd really do it  
Never thought he'd go through it  
I left home today  
Without a "good-bye" to say  
From my lips parted  
I never started  
To think I'd never see you again  
Never smile now and then  
I did just what you told me  
An angel of thee  
As good as gold  
In your hands I hold  
Will you tell daddy I love him  
That I'm sorry I never got my chance  
Tell brother I didn't mean to argue so much  
That I'm not angry from his touch  
Tell sister I never got to see her face  
Quite enough for my taste  
Grandma- everything you said I listened to  
I'll remembered to think something nice today...  
Mommy, I'm hurting to stay  
I never wanted to go  
My tears make me so  
I can't see straight  
Is that man crying?   
They're trying as hard as they can-  
Mommy- when I heard it I ran  
Tell my boyfriend I'm sorry I have to go  
Did you know it's starting to snow?  
Heaven is only a step away  
The pain is giving way  
Don't forget me when I'm gone  
We can't all become the pawn  
I won't be coming home for dinner tonight  
I know this can't be right  
I wanted to be an artist  
To grow up and have kids  
Is this really my fate?  
Strange that I suddenly feel no hate  
It's getting late- so late  
Please stop crying  
I know I'm dying  
But I meant to tell you I loved you  
I think you know already  
But it's better to say it in words  
Before it's too late   
The shop was oddly silent, dark and eerie. Red locks huddled in the corner so well that, even with the vibrant color, one could easily look over it. The purple eyes- red rimmed- concentrated on the flower arrangement that the pale fingers worked on.   
He hated the color of the roses that he delicately weaved around the writhe. White- the color that was supposed to represent hope- peace-love- god, that was the color shirt... Aya bit his lip, shaking the thought out of his head. Now black was the color that everyone should wear- void of all feels- but why did people were black at funerals- always wearing white flowers? Did you want to hope that the person would go to heaven? That it was a painless death? He shook his head again; a single tear forced itself down his cheek. Why? God, why?  
  
Youji looked up from the cash register over to Aya; the red head bowed to him. Youji had always wanted their silent leader to show some feelings- but if he had known that this was the only way to get him to- Youji would have much preferred the stoic boy instead. Why did people have to keep coming in- as though nothing had happened? Couldn't they see- didn't they care? Youji wanted to stomp his feet on the ground throw a tantrum, so these stupid people would leave them alone; his whole body hurt- from everything. This must be what Hell is like... He glanced at Ken who had been standing in the doorway to the back of the store.  
There were very visible bags under the younger boy's eyes- from lack of sleep- and it was much easier to tell-at first glance- that he had been crying than it was to tell with Aya. He looked like, well, to put it nicely, hell warmed over.  
Youji let a bitter smile tug at the covers of his mouth. He was sure that's how they all looked. With a quick look at his watch he let out a slow sigh as he walked to the open sign on the door, turning it so that it now read to the outside world "closed". Yes, now they were closed, they were cut off from these people who didn't seem to understand- didn't seem to care...  
Aya and Ken looked up at him. Giving them a short nod, he waited for them to get up- to follow him, like little ducklings following their mother- in total silence. Youji whipped the back of his sleeve across his eyes- at least one of them should try to be strong. Even if he was used to Aya taking that part, he clinched his jaws anyway.  
The sun was too bright- shining down on them as if gloating that it knew of their misery.   
He hadn't even noticed that they had reached it until they suddenly stopped in front of the door. Youji gently pushed the door open following Aya and Ken in. Creeping up between them, the suddenly formed a line of all the Weiss Kreuz members- all except...  
Omi lay in a bed of flowers all different colors, different types... His face peacefully at eternal rest, hands folded sweetly across his chest, covering the fatal violence done to him. Youji half expected the youth to hop up with his usual cheerful grin on his face, to see his shining blue eyes sparkle with life, to hear the chatter of laughter- he won't even have minded the reprimanding of the little boy about his horrible smoking habits. If only they'd all wake up from this terrible dream, he tried to pinch himself- it didn't work, then again it hadn't worked the first fifteen million times he had done it before.  
He was slightly startled when Aya moved forward.  
  
Tucking his red locks behind his ears, Aya slowly opened his eyes glaring at his surrounds as if they might disappear out of fear. He stepped forward, knowing damn well that it wouldn't work. He looked down at his writhe that he held tightly in his hands, slowly walking forward to the small coffin of his teammate. He gasped as he got closer to the boy- This was like Aya-chan... only Aya-chan wasn't dead and Omi, Omi was wearing white... the color of hope, the color of peace- of virginity... Aya couldn't stop the bitter tears that escaped from him, falling onto Omi's face- making it look like the boy himself was crying. Trembling, Aya placed his writhe against Omi's chest. Pulling his hands back, he noticed the cuts from the rose thorns that covered his hands. With a wistful look he glanced back at Youji and Ken.   
  
Ken stepped up to the coffin. It was so small, just Omi's size. He felt the rush of tears coming on again- Omi wouldn't want him to act like this...But Omi was gone... Never coming back... Never smiling...laughing...crying... Ken shut his eyes tightly, then leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead.  
  
Youji joined his two teammates. Bowing his head, as he grasped both of their empty hands. They couldn't make it alone, but together- together maybe they could make it...Omi may be dead, but he wasn't gone...  
  
In memory of all victim of school shootings  



End file.
